The present invention relates generally to a portable watercraft. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable watercraft which can be easily assembled and disassembled by use of a quick-release pontoon connection.
In the field of portable watercraft, namely sculls, it has been well-known to employ a pair of flotation members or pontoons, a frame assembly mounted to the floatation members, a sliding seat and a pair of oars pivotally connected to the frame assembly. Such a watercraft is typically removed from the water between uses and transported by the user. As a result, the portability and assembly of these types of watercraft are of critical importance. As can be understood, it is desirable to have a watercraft which is small enough or small enough after disassembly to fit easily on a roof of a car or truck without the need for an additional boat trailer. To further facilitate transport, it is desirable that the watercraft be lightweight and quick and easy to assembly without the need for complex tools. Therefore, the particular assembly and connection method for assembling the various parts of the watercraft must be easy and simple to operate yet still providing a secure and safe connection.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a portable watercraft which is easily transportable, lightweight and easy to assemble. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,422, issued to Richard Buckminster Fuller, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a catamaran-style rowing watercraft with a sliding seat and long oars where the entire assembly includes lateral and transverse support elements positioned on two float members positioned parallel to one another. In view of the low center of gravity in positioning of the pontoons, the watercraft is stable while being lightweight and easily transportable.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,047, issued to Lord et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a knock-down catamaran with inflatable pontoons to facilitate disassembly of the watercraft. The frame includes longitudinal members which are releasably connected to the transverse members. The pontoons are individually inflatable and are releasably connected to the frame members of the catamaran boat. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,926, issued to Voelkel, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pontoon boat having a collapsible form to facilitate transport and disassembly. In particular, each pontoon is constructed of two end-to-end floatation structures which are folded to result in a compact structure for transport. Two identical collapsible platform frames have pin and socket connections for interlinking with the pontoon and have a removable floor plate which rests in a hinged bottom support frame. As a result, the pontoon boat may be easily transported after disassembly.
The various prior art watercraft have attempted a solution to the aforementioned field assembly of waterborne vessels. These prior art solutions rely on inferior connection and assembly structures and do not specifically address concern regarding compact stacking of components for storage, transport of the disassembled components as well as weight concerns for mailing. Further, prior art watercraft of this kind require too many components which result in a watercraft which is exceedingly costly.
Due to the demand for an inexpensive portable watercraft, it is desirable for a portable watercraft to be easily disassembled and assembled, with few component parts where the parts are standard and readily available to keep the overall cost of the watercraft down. It is particularly desirable to include a connection system for assembling various components of the watercraft together which is simple to use while providing a secure and safe connection.